Because I Saved You
by angevil725
Summary: Kagome is a genius. After an incident in "P.E", Kagome is sent to the hospital. When she goes out, she stops an assasinator from killing someone...that someone was the president. His son just happened to be...Inuyasha. From there the story unfolds.
1. Tokyo

Hey guys! This is my first story, hope u enjoy it!! Plz R+R!! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!! Don't sue me!!!  
  
"Tokyo is such a bore," thought Kagome. Her eyes drooped as she sat in math class. She looked at her watch, its was just 10. "Dang, 6 more hours of this crap." "Kagome," Ms. Hankana's voice came from the front of the room, "Plz answer this problem." Kagome stared at the board. A long equation filled with "x" "y"and "z's" dotted the board. "Plllzzz!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "The answer is 16 to the square root of x plus 2 times xy, Ms. Hakana" Kagome answered nonchalantly. The teacher froze in surprise; it had taken her hours to figure out this problem, while one of her students got it in a minute. She was astonished. This is exactly what Kagome meant by boring. There's nothing challenging to do in Tokyo for a child genius like her. What else can u do when u have already won all the chess masters competitions, learned the most abstract concepts of calculus, can write a 500 word essay with college level vocabulary words in 30 min, can recite in order the history of Japan and all its geographical features, takes medicine at the best medical school available in Japan, and a whole ton more when ur only a sophomore in high school? She looked around at all the seniors, sweating with concentration at the next problem Ms.Hakana had put up. Her eyes stopped at another girl not much older than herself. She was silently sleeping behind the huge math textbook propped in front of her face. "Well I see Sango is taking this time to catch up on her beauty sleep," Kagome silently chuckled. Her best friend Sango Muyachi was also one of those rare geniuses like Kagome, and was attending AP Calculus with her. Ten minutes later the bell rang. Kagome walked over to the half asleep Sango and whispered next to her ear, "Sango my love, will u bear my child?" Suddenly the asleep girl jumped and tried to slap whoever said the perverted phrase. Luckily for Kagome this isn't the first time she did this and jumped out of the way before the girl could touch her.  
  
"KAGOME!!! I told u to never do that AGAIN!!!"  
  
"It's not my fault Sango. it's the only way to get u up. Sheesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the desk!"  
  
Sango gave her a scowl and both left their classroom.  
  
"Hey would u rather face Ms.Hakana's wrath or pretend Miroku was saying that perverted phrase again?"  
  
"Well u could of thought of something else!"  
  
"O yeah right Sango! Like that has EVER worked! I've tried a billion times!"  
  
The older girl cast her eyes downward and stared at her feet.  
  
"Well.that's true, but u can't help me sleeping in her class. It's so boring!!  
  
Both sighed and silently headed toward English. The noises in the hallway got louder as they approached B hall.  
  
"I bet it's that Inuyasha pulling his 'ladies trick' again," exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Yeah, heard a rumor that he and that new chick Kikyo were going out!"  
  
"O yeah her. If you see her in the halls, I bet u she has half the guys in school drooling after her!"  
  
At this, both the girls giggled.  
  
B hall was jammed with girls, flaunting their new looks at the hanyou Inuyasha. His silver hair and gold eyes were irresistible to them. He was dressed in his casual baggy clothing, with one arm around the waist of a tall slender girl. The girl was Kikyo, the newest member of Seng-chou High. She was tall and slender, with perfect bust and legs. Her fingers were long and manicured and her hair was to her waist, tied back with a white ribbon. Beautiful she may be, but one can see that her eyes were cold and cruel without mercy.  
  
She was Inuyasha's new girl of the week, but from her proud stance, you can tell she's going to have Inuyasha on the leash forever.  
  
Kagome noticed these features. Never has she seen a girl with eyes so filled with hatred. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get outta here!" Kagome said. "These hopeless people are lowering my self-esteem!"  
  
"Yeah I agree."  
  
"YOU HENTAI!!!! GET UR PERVERTED HANDS OFF ME!!!" Sango screamed and turned around and slapped the guy standing behind her and grabbing her butt.  
  
Kagome sighed, "When will you ever learn Miroku?"  
  
"Hey my beautiful ladies, whats goin on here?? Sango my love (at this he took Sango's hands into his), will you bear my child??"  
  
Miroku got another slap from the red-faced girl, and was about to do something perverted again, when they heard a chuckle. The laugh came from Inuyasha.  
  
"At it again heh Miroku? When will you ever learn my buddha friend?"  
  
Inuyasha weaved his way from the throng of girls and headed their way. Miroku was luckily enough to be the guys best friend. This computer geek was with Inu since they were tiny tots. Though the two were on different sides of the popularity chart, Miroku gained some fame from the handsome silver haired hanyou. The two friends high-fived each other and began talking. Kagome looked at Kikyo and saw that the older girl had a huge frown upon her beautiful face.  
  
"Inu honey, come on, u have to walk me to class!" pouted Kikyo  
  
"Coming, Kik!" The two guys some other words and both went their own separate ways. Miroku obviously back to taunting Sango and Inu back to Kikyo.  
  
"Come on Sango, we have to get to English. Mr.Yumashi would be flaming if we came late again, and I had to come up with some other stupid reason U were late becuz u were flirting with buddha here." Kagome said  
  
"Flirting. Kagome don't get me wrong, I'm just telling to guy he needs to find some other chick to tease."  
  
"Right, whatever Sango, lets go."  
  
Kagome tugged on the girl's hand and led her toward C hall where they're English class was taking place. After another pointless 50 min, Kagome and Sango finally left their English classroom.  
  
"Yes!!!!P.E next!" exclaimed Kagome  
  
P.E was different in their case. This is a class where specially gifted, or ones that had skill or powers that were out of the ordinary. Kagome was a miko (priestess) and Sango is a demon exterminator. They were in this class to practice their powers and skills.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm done with the first chapter! Hope u guys enjoyed it!thx for the review!^_- 


	2. PE

Hey, I've started on my second chapter! Enjoy!! ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shut ur traps!" Kaede said  
  
Kaede was the the school's "P.E." teacher. Anything involving magic was placed in her hands. "Today there's gonna be a team battle consisting of two big teams. Team one: Naraku, Yura, Thunder bros, Kagura, and Kikyo. Team two: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Ayame. Remember, hit hard enough to knock the person DOWN not OUT! If anyone gets seriously injured, I'm goin to have ur heads! Yura careful around people's necks and Kagura watch the wind. I'll be the judge. Now on the whistle!"  
  
"WWHHHEEEEE"  
  
Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow and concentrated on the miko power forming inside of her. She stood back to back with Sango and while Kagome was storing power, Sango was fending off all the opponents coming at them. Or more like their numerous attacks.  
  
"You ready Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah fired up and ready to go!"  
  
Kagome took out four arrows and nocked all four upon the string of the bow. The arrows, the bow, and the Kagome turned a light pink.  
  
Kagome aimed and four arrows flew straight and true at Naraku. In the end, Naraku ended up being stuck to the wall, and was counted as out of the match.  
  
Sango on the other hand was having trouble with Kagura.  
  
"Kagome what the heck do u think ur doing?! I can't watch ur back for long..."  
  
From behind Sango, flew a bright pink, purifying arrow, heading toward Kagura's fan. The arrow struck and the fan broke.  
  
"Kagura your out! Nice shot Kagome, remember, you won't always get lucky like that! Try to control the path of the arrow, or it would be ripped apart by Kagura's wind." Kaede screamed.  
  
Kagome smiled inwardly.  
  
Suddenly, she felt her bow snatched from her hand. She scrutinized her surroundings and saw light flicker off the strands of hair that was forming a web around Sango and her. 'Darn it' thought Kagome.  
  
"O it tis' a pity that u don't have ur bow anymore. Little Kagome all alone weaponless," Yura taunted.  
  
Kagome glared at Yura.  
  
"Really, that's what you think"  
  
Kagome turned her head and said to Sango "Hey will u stop fighting the Thunder Bros and help me here."  
  
"Huh? Ur the one who should be helping me! Look ur not even being attacked."  
  
"Just shut it and listen k? Look up above us."  
  
"O dear, this isn't good," Sango gasped when she saw Yura suspended in the air, because she was unable to see the strands of hair.  
  
"Now go tell Miroku to ward off the Thunder bros, we'll get rid of Hairy here."  
  
"Ok fine, but u owe me."  
  
"W/e, just do it plz! Time is running out!"  
  
Sango held her boomerang in front of her as protection and screamed at Miroku.  
  
"Get ur lazy butt over here Miroku and get these two twerps away from me!"  
  
Miroku scurried over here and started battling with the two, his eyes intently eying Sango's butt.  
  
"Ok Kagome, now what"  
  
Now shoot your boomerang up at Yura got it and leave the rest to me."  
  
Sango shot her boomerang and it flew at Yura. As it flew, a pinkish light surrounded Sango's weapon. The boomerang ended up knocking Yura off balance, cutting all the hair, and getting rid of one other opponent.  
  
On the other hand...  
  
"Inuyasha what are doing standing there?" Kaede yelled.  
  
Inuyasha was facing Kikyo. What could the poor hanyou do. Kagome had gotten rid of all the other people. Stupid Kagome.  
  
"I don't freakin care if she's ur girlfriend or your mom. This isn't etiquette class here, NOW FIGHT!" Kikyo cocked her eyebrow and pulled out her batch of arrows and bows.  
  
"Come on Inu honey, don't tell me ur scared of fighting me!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Lets go then Kik!"  
  
Inuyasha's claws swiped at Kikyo. Kikyo just agilely dodged all of them. She then pulled out her arrows and a blue aura surrounded her. Two arrows flew straight at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha dodged and the arrows flew toward another person.  
  
It was like slow motion as Kikyo's miko arrows hit Kagome. One struck her shoulder causing her to gasp in surprise and the other missed and hit the wall. Kagome clutched her arm and staggered, her face wincing in pain.  
  
"WWWHHHEEE"  
  
Kaede blew her whistle and rushed over to the staggering Kagome. Everyone stopped what they were doing and headed toward her. Sango caught her as she fell.  
  
"Kagome! Are u ok?"  
  
No answer escaped Kagome's mouth, and she lay in Sango's arm writhing in pain. Miko arrows were extremely painful and could have killed anyone who was the least bit tainted. Kagome was lucky enough to have been a miko herself or would have died. Kikyo watched the fallen girl. 'So its her,' she thought, 'the infamous Kagome Higurashi. Finally down.' She chuckled inwardly. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and was surprised at how ashen her face was. Kaede was by her side, wrapping her arm with the arrow in it with bandages. Inu was surprised. U weren't supposed to bandage miko arrows this way, they had to be taken out or the person could die. He pushed through the throng and knelt by Kagome's side. Using his claws he tore open the bandages and got a firm grasp on the arrow and pulled it out. Kagome gasped and her body went limp.  
  
"What do u think you are doing Inuyasha?" yelled Kaede.  
  
"Well MS. KAEDE, you are not suppose to bandage miko arrows! This girl could have died!"  
  
Kaede looked stunned. Inuyasha just grabbed the bandages, and started bandaging Kagome's blood red arm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! I'm done with my second chapter! Plz review and I know I'm being really redundant! ^_- 


	3. Awake

Ok. Here's my third chapter! Read and enjoy!!! ^_-  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_ $_$_$_$_$_$_$  
  
Kagome felt the world tipping over as she felt Kikyo's miko power filling her body. Her power was weak already and could not hold back the flow of the burning fire raging through her. The last thing she saw was a blur of white hair and she fainted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hurry we need to take her to the hospital," urged Sango. She clutched Kagome's cold hand and waited as Kaede called the hospital and Kagome's mom. 'Kagome, come on, u can do this, wake up! U've been through this before!' Sango thought. When at last the sirens of the ambulance were heard outside the school, Sango's face was streaked with tears. The last time Kagome went through another miko's arrow, it took her 3 days to come out of her faint or possible coma and back then she had all her power. Now, Kagome was not only weak, but also hurt. Sango couldn't bear to think about it. Kagome's hands were icy cold, her face ashen; it was like she was already dead. Sango cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo watched as Kagome was carried out on a stretcher to the car. 'So finally the twerp was gonna go. She couldn't have escaped my miko power mixed with the poison "he" has sent me', but Kikyo wasn't free. 'She will pay for what happened in 95' Kikyo thought 'with her life'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
9 yrs ago...  
  
"Kagome the ball ran away!"  
  
"What? Where did it go Sango?"  
  
"It went down that alley!"  
  
"Ok I'll get it!"  
  
Kagome raced down the alley, her eyes intent on the bright red ball. Suddenly she trips over something. She bends down and sees a bloody little boy with silver hair and dog ears lying on the ground. Kagome gasps and tries to wake him up.  
  
"Hello?! Wake up! HELLO!! WAKE UP!!"  
  
Being quite naïve, it took Kagome a while to realize the boy was badly injured. She felt sorry for the boy so she tried to help him. Kagome reached down into her pool of pink miko power and used it to heal the little boy. It was until her power was gone till she could tell the little boy was fully healed. Just to make sure he would be ok, she placed her healing charm, a rosary passed down to her from her great grandmother, around his neck. The boy blinked slowly and thinking it was one of his attackers, struck out at the eight year old girl, leaving a life long scar across her right arm. The boy then ran off. Kagome, wounded and weak crawled back to Sango. When she reached the playground, Kagome fainted and was in a coma for 3 days. The doctor had told her family and Sango that Kagome was near death and was lucky she didn't die from whatever happened to her. After she woke up, Kagome told her family that it was another miko's arrow that had done this to her and that she had lost her grandmother's necklace in the process. She never told them about the silver haired boy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'So Kagome u finally decided to leave' 'I didn't have a choice now did I. Besides there's not much to live for in this world' 'How can u say that? U have a family, Sango, and maybe even Miroku. U can't leave now' 'Sure I can. I'm invisible Kagome; what is there for me to do anyways?' 'Just open ur eyes Kagome! Open them just one more time...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome felt warmness wash upon her as she had this little inner conversation with herself. She blinked her eyes, and looked upon the brightness of the white hospital bedroom. "KAGOME!!!!" from the other side of the room came Sango excited voice. "UR AWAKE!! O THANK THE LORD!!!!" "How long have I been asleep?" muttered Kagome "For five days. We couldn't wake you up, we thought u were..." Sango didn't continue as she tried to rub away the tears forming in her eyes. "Your mom just took Souta to get some food...." At this, Ms.Higuarashi and Souta burst in to the room. The two hugged the girl and started crying. Kagome laid back and rested her face against the three people who cared for her the most and felt hot tears run down her face. It was good to be back.  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_ $_$_$_$_$_$_$ And the plot thickens!! Srry if it was short, I'll try to write longer! ^_- 


	4. Ice Cream Anyone?

Ok, its gonna start getting juicy here! Enjoy! ^_-  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Inuyasha went over the events of the day as he played around with his Ramen. 'It was so odd...'  
  
"What's the matter now bro?" came Sesshomaru's emotionless voice from across the room.  
  
"None of ur beeswax, nutcase"  
  
"Really, do u truly believe that I can't smell ur worry and notice that for once in a blue moon ur not gulping down that Ramen"  
  
"Keh! U see right through me big brother" Inuyasha replied sarcastically  
  
"So why don't u quit playing with ur food and tell me about it?"  
  
"O can it Sess, when did u start caring?"  
  
"Hey just lookin out for my little bro"  
  
"O get out of my sight!"  
  
Inuyasha thoughtfully played with his rosary necklace and thought: 'That girl....Ka...Kam...Kaga...w/e screw the name...she looks so familiar...so familiar... I just don't recognize her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome breathed in the deep scent of floral as she enjoyed her first walk in two weeks. She was healthy but still not back to normal yet. Sango held her arm just in case she fell and needed support.  
  
After a few more walks around the garden, Kagome tugged on Sango's arm and asked, "Look over there! An ice cream stand not far away from here. Let's go get some plz?? I haven't had ice cream in centuries!!"  
  
"No Kagome! U just got out of the freakin smelly hospital. U can barely walk!"  
  
"Don't underestimate me Sango! I have enough miko power to blow u to pieces!"  
  
"O yeah and then lose all ur energy and end up in the hospital room again!"  
  
"Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz, pretty plz with sugar on top!! Come on I know u want some too, and I can see the craving in ur eyes!"  
  
Sango hesitated a moment and finally answered.  
  
"All right u win, but we have to hurry back!!"  
  
Escaping though a back door, the girls headed across the street and toward a fancy building two blocks down, where the ice cream stand was located.  
  
Suddenly they head a loud throng of "oos" and "aass" and the girls stopped.  
  
They turned around to see a set of 5 limos heading toward the big fancy building, reading Takashi Inc.  
  
"Nice! If I was able to ride one of those babies in my life time boy would I be privileged!" Kagome said with awe  
  
"Yup!" Sango said, trying to see who was in the car.  
  
The car parked in front of the Takashi building. The two stopped in front of the ice cream stand but only to find that no one was there. While the two waited, Kagome observed at her surroundings. The Takashi building was elegantly crafted with a nice front lawn with tall trees, wide bushes and many flower beds. As she scanned she saw a flash of black. She followed the blur of black and gasped.  
  
The man had a gun...and was aiming at the man steeping out of the black limo...that man was the president.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Srry this chapter was so short! I promise all write more!!! ^_- 


	5. Hurt Again

Ok plz enjoy, this is like the major plot of the story!  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
It was like slow motion  
  
Kagome let out a bloodcurdling scream, "NNNNNNOOOOO" and leapt toward the man in black with the gun. She landed on top of the man. Then Kagome concentrated on the bullet, hurdling toward the president. She remembered what Kaede said about controlling the path of her arrows. Pink surrounded the tiny bullet and suddenly the bullet swerved back toward the place from it was shot. Kagome rubbed her aching temples, her eyes closed. She was about to get up when she saw the bullet hurdling her way.  
  
"SHIT"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ducked and covered her head. The bullet came speeding down and lodged itself into Kagome's shoulder. The girl screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She felt the pain again. Like billions of knives in her shoulder. It was the same shoulder the got hit by Kikyo's miko arrow. The other wound had not healed and now another will appear. Black dots appeared in her eyes and she felt herself slipping away into another world of darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* The president watched the girl land on top of the assassinator and reverse the path of the bullet. He winced when the bullet uncannily lodged itself into the girls shoulder. The president then noticed that the girl was not wearing her normal attire. She was clad in the usual white clothes of the hospital. 'Just out of the hospital eh' thought President Takashi. 'Foolish but courageous; to put herself into the path of a bullet...' Even though the president thought of her like this, he was surprised that she risked her life to save him. He immediately motioned for the security agents to help the girl into his personal limo and gave orders to head towards the hospital when they were done placing her inside the car. Very foolish.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha heard a scream of agony coming from below the Takashi Inc. Building, his ears twitched slightly at the sound. Sesshomaru owned Takashi Inc., a large computer company that made billions each year. His brother was like America's Bill Gates. Miroku was there also.  
  
"Did u hear that" Inuyasha asked the two men.  
  
"No of course not idiot. I'm only a dog." Sesshomaru sneered.  
  
"Yeah what's going on down there?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha peered out the window. He saw a mass of dark hair lying upon another body, and his father's agents surrounding them. He wondered who it might be, and what the heck was going on there.  
  
"I'm going to take a look" Inuyasha said  
  
"I'll come along" said Miroku  
  
"Be my guest, if u guys die out there, it's not my fault" answered Sesshomaru.  
  
"Shut up Sess"  
  
With this Inuyasha flew down the flight of stairs, with Miroku taking the elevator, until he reached the golden gates of Takashi Inc. He suddenly skidded to a stop, almost running in to Sesshomaru's wife Rin who was also heading outside.  
  
"What's going on Rin?" asked Inuyasha  
  
The usually happy and cheerful Rin was downcast and grey.  
  
"I really don't know. I heard some screams and saw ur father and his agents but I don't know what happened."  
  
"Lets go see."  
  
The two pushed open the doors and headed toward Mr.Takashi. He was directing the agents who were carrying the girl to his best limo. Following the agents was another girl about the same age, her eyes welled up, clinging tightly to the fainted girl's hand. The other agents were putting a black clad man at gunpoint. Rin immediately headed toward the group of people carrying the girl and took over the directing job while Inuyasha talked with his father.  
  
"Ah Inuyasha, never knew u would be here."  
  
"Visiting Sess as always"  
  
"I see"  
  
"So what just happened?"  
  
"Apparently that man there," Mr.Takashi motioned toward the black clad man, "Was another of Naraku's servants, set out to do his dirty work. But thanks to that young lady right here, I was saved. I was so close to death if it weren't for her."  
  
Inuyasha knew that his father wasn't a really emotional man, but the way he talked about the past event was filled with more emotion than Inuyasha had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
"Inuyasha, whats going on??" Miroku asked as he stepped out.  
  
"That girl over there just saved my fathers life"  
  
"Really that's a first!"  
  
"Miroku I would rather u not use that sarcasm in public!" came President Takashi's voice.  
  
Even though Miroku was like another son to him. Mr. Takashi would rather not have him joking around in public.  
  
Suddenly, "Oh my god, Sango, and why that's Kagome!" came Miroku's voice.  
  
"Who, what??"  
  
"Sango! Hey over here it's me Miroku" Miroku screamed.  
  
Sango turned around, barely able to fight off the tears. Miroku saw the pain in her eyes and rushed over there, with Inuyasha following close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku enveloped Sango with a hug as she silently cried into his shoulder. Her shoulders racked but no sound came out.  
  
"Does she always cry like that Miroku"  
  
"Yes, this is the way she always cries Inuyasha." Miroku replied softly, gently smoothing out Sango's hair. His other hand surprisingly, not landing anywhere near her butt.  
  
"And do u know the other girl?" Inuyasha asked motioning at Kagome.  
  
"I think u would know her, take a look"  
  
Inuyasha crept over to the limo. The car was about to go, but Inuyasha asked for the driver to wait just a little bit before leaving. He peered into the back seat of the limo and was shocked.  
  
The miko during gym who had hurt her arm. It was her! He saw a bandage wrapped around her left arm, the same arm he had bandaged. The girl was ashen and seemed dead. He gently checked her pulse. It was slow but it was still thumping. He could already feel her miko powers trying to heal her, though it was very weak, so she was one of those rare mikos who could self heal. Suddenly he noticed a ring on her left hand, though its facet was turned from him, he about to turn it back around when Miroku's voice reached his ears and Inuyasha stepped away from the car. He slammed the door and motioned the driver to move toward the hospital.  
  
"Recognize her??" asked Miroku, no longer holding Sango.  
  
"Yes it was the girl from gym who was shot by Kikyo's arrow."  
  
"Correct" this came from the girl who was crying, "I didn't have time to thank you Inuyasha. Without you my friend would have died"  
  
"Ur welcome and who may you be?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sango Jakoru."  
  
They shook hands and Inuyasha realized that this girl had a powerful grip and recognized her as the partner to gym girl. She was a demon exterminator. Her hair was long and fell to her waist and her eyes were pinkish red and held upon them a fearsome gaze. You could even say she was cute.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's cell started ringing. The screen read Kikyo. He picked it up.  
  
"Hey Kik, wassup??"  
  
"Inu honey, I was just wondering if you would like to come by the mall right now."  
  
"Sorry Kik, but something just came up and I can't leave right now."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"O really what happened??"  
  
"Nothing really, listen I'll call u later k, I gotta go!!"  
  
"But Inu..."  
  
"Gotta go Kik, bye"  
  
Inuyasha hung up. God that woman was bugging him, always calling at the wrong place wrong time.  
  
"Hey Inu, we're going over to the hospital right now, ya wanna come??" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, sure, we can take my car."  
  
"Alright lets go" came Sango's blunt reply.  
  
The trio headed toward Inuyasha's red Ferrari and drove towards the hospital. All the way Inuyasha's mind was on that ring.  
  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_ #_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#  
  
Told you I would right more. Plz R&R!! 


	6. The One

And the plot thickens. MUAHAHAHA ^_-!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters!! But boy would I make big bucks if I did. ^_^  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_ !_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
The red Ferrari sped down the street with everyone in it hanging on for dear life, besides Inuyasha of course. When they reached the hospital, precisely in front of the ER center, Sango was the first to get out. Avoiding the nauseous feeling rising up in her stomach she headed toward the group of agents cluttered in the main hallway. Inuyasha and Miroku were right behind her, hardly able to keep up with the girl. Sango tapped the closest agent, a big buff man talking loudly into his ear plug cell. The man told her that Kagome was in the operation room right now having the bullet taken out of her but would be staying in hospital room number 7. Sango muttered a quick "Thanks" and collapsed on to the nearby chair. Miroku was next to her in a flash. Sango's hands were repeatedly rubbing her temples trying not to break down. I mean she IS Sango right??  
  
"I really can't take it anymore Miroku! How can I be such a jerk and let her go get her stupid ice cream!? I'm such a jerk! I mean what if she never makes it outta there?? What am I going to do!? I'll live in guilt forever!? I mean..." Sango was unable to finish when Miroku cut her off.  
  
"Look Sango, its not ur fault. Besides Kagome is probably a national hero by now. U know I bet the press is at it right now..."  
  
Just as he was saying this the TV in the waiting room blared with the news.  
  
"Today, 15 year old Kagome Higurashi saved the nations president; taking the bullet that was meant for him."  
  
Sango gave the TV a death defying glare; Inuyasha hurriedly walked over and turned it off.  
  
"Look," Miroku continued, "Kagome's going to be fine Sango! She's made it so far, with Kikyo's miko arrow and all. She's gonna live!! Have faith in her Sango."  
  
"I don't know Miroku. I don't know how much faith I have left."  
  
Inuyasha barely followed this conversation. His mind was thinking constantly about that ring...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At this point a very distressed president walked out of the operation room followed by two agents. Sango hurriedly ran up to the old man.  
  
"Mr. Takashi, uh I mean Mr. President sir, is Kagome going to be alright??"  
  
The president gave the young girl a weak smile. "Yes Sango, your friend is going to be alright. The bullet is removed and she has escaped all danger. And Sango, u CAN call me Mr.Takashi u know." Then he motioned for his son to come up.  
  
Sango let out a sigh of relief and went to prepare Kagome's hospital room with Miroku not far behind, u know, just for emotional support.  
  
"Inuyasha come here,"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond; his mind still on that darn ring.  
  
"Inuyasha COME HERE!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah, sup."  
  
"The man who tried to assassinate me today was..."  
  
"Let me guess. One of Naraku's servants??"  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha but I can complete my sentences myself. And yes, he is one of Naraku's servants. And the girl is not just a normal girl, she is a miko..."  
  
"Pop can u PLZ tell me something that I don't know!!!"  
  
"Well fine then, I guess u already know that this girl is not just a normal miko but the miko that Naraku has been searching for the past 7 years."  
  
"Wait say that again."  
  
The president lifted one eyebrow.  
  
"This girl, this miko, Kagome Higurashi, is the one who shall defeat Naraku. She possesses very similar traits of that specific miko."  
  
"But Pop, u said Kikyo was the miko and that's why u wanted me to "get close" to her and "understand and figure out" if she's the one."  
  
"I know, but Kikyo is a bit let's say, temperamental and she's lacking the factor of blue eyes."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He figured that out by now.  
  
"So I guess u have another mission for me now eh?"  
  
"Surprisingly no. I myself will see if she's the really the one this time. No need for u. Besides there's always Sesshomaru and Rin to help me out." President Takashi smirked inside. He was using the "reverse psychology" on Inuyasha just like his wife told him. That's why he loved her so much. She knows so much about everyone and can use the knowledge for "good" or "evil". He chuckled inside.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. How dare his pop treat him like he's some kind of anti-social freak who breaks down every single time he meets a new person.  
  
"Look pop. I can do it. I INSIST."  
  
Mr. Takashi gave his son a thoughtful glare.  
  
"Hmmm alright, but what if u don't succeed??" Not that he didn't trust the boy, he just wanted him to proclaim, out loud, his willingness to do it. They got into a heated argument last time because Inuyasha refused to get close to the Kikyo girl.  
  
Inuyasha thought, 'This guy obviously doesn't know that I'm going out with Kik.'  
  
"Aww dad if I don't succeed u can ground me for the rest of my life!!"  
  
He knew he was putting up some high stakes here, but there was no reason why he wouldn't succeed. 'I bet the girl's dreaming about me right now' he thought.  
  
"Fine it's a deal Inuyasha."  
  
The president took out his hand and they shook on it. Mr. Takashi was almost bursting with laughter. 'Inu doesn't know what he just got himself into. According to the oracle, the One has no feelings and has an inveterate hostility toward men.' Mr. Takashi played the memory of the One in his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was many years ago. An agent ran into his Mr. Takashi's office at Takashi Inc. He was an undercover spy for Mr. Takashi, trying to find out Naraku's next evil plan. The man barged into the room and said:  
  
"Mr. Takashi! Good News!!!!"  
  
"Well hurry up boy and tell me"  
  
"Naraku visited an oracle today." At this the young man paused to catch his breath.  
  
"Well go on!!"  
  
"He... he...asked the oracle there...how long he would live and he dies, by whose hand will he die upon...The oracle spoke and said that seven-eight years from now, Naraku shall be defeated by...and she gave him a riddle: "7 years shall pass away, And no longer u shall see the day. The hand of a maiden u shall die, Buried deep down u shall lie. This maiden so fair to walk the Earth, Filled with sorrow not with mirth. A heart so cold, So crude and bold. Love cannot enter, Ice covers its center. Forced by cold deep down within, She shall knock down those who sin. Black hair like a raven's wing, A sonorous song she shall sing. Blue like the vast sea, A figure as perfect as can be."  
  
"Ummm...I don't think I can remember anymore..."  
  
"Come on, you know you can."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"5 grand if you can remember" Mr. Takashi knew that he was playing with him.  
  
"Wait I think I have it now..."  
  
"What ends all rank, she shall start, What begins all, we shall part What starts thy grain, is what comes next, The second of hope lies in the text. Beginning of May o what a joy, Ending of time, brittle and coy Hope, Intuition, Garrulous, Urge, Remote, Adversity, Sadness, Health, and Integrity, The answer you shall see"  
  
Mr. Takashi was puzzled, he did not understand the last stanza of the riddle. What ends all rank...what begins all...what starts thy grain...he did not understand any of it. But nevertheless he will search for her and maybe one day he shall find her.  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! _!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
There done!! Ooo its getting mysterious. 20 cookies for whoever can tell me how to solve this riddle. I know the answer is obviously Kagome, but how did u solve it?? Thx everyone for the reviews hope u peeps are enjoying it!!! ^_^! 


	7. Surprise

Ok people I think yall already know the answer to the puzzle but the thing is DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU WOULD HAVE SOLVED IT???? 20 cookies to whoever can tell me ^_^!!! Enjoy!! %_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She was sitting in a pool of light, darkness surrounding her. It was an outside of body experience but not...somehow she was inside her mind.  
  
"Kagome" came a young woman's voice.  
  
Kagome looked around but found no one, but she wasn't scared, the voice was soft and comforting...  
  
"Kagome...remember your family and friends...remember your dreams...your goals..."  
  
Suddenly a hand surrounded by a soft glow appeared in the darkness. Upon its ring finger lay the exact same ring that Kagome wore. Kagome reached up her hand and grabbed onto the hand and felt herself rising into an enlightened tunnel. Suddenly bright light flashed before her and she was awake, really awake. The bright light of the hospital room made her eyes squint.  
  
"Mom, Souta?!"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Mom, Souta!!" She said a little louder, while stretching her arms. But abruptly found herself wishing she hadn't. The bullet wound AND the miko wound was still engraved in her arm. Her mom came in and gave her a big hug and Souta slowly tagged behind with Buyo, their cat. Sango and Miroku followed and they quickly slammed the door behind them.  
  
And then they all started talking at once.  
  
"Kagome your like...."  
  
"Man sis you are so lucky..."  
  
"Honey I'm so proud..."  
  
"Kag can you believe..."  
  
"HOLD IT!!! One at a time plz...Mom you go first"  
  
"Oh honey I'm so proud of you!" her mom gave her an Academy Award Winning smile.  
  
"For what?" Kagome cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"O, for saving the president of course"  
  
"Right, mom it was nothing. What are you so proud of? I just added like another thousand to your medical bill!"  
  
"Sango dear I think its best if you explain this to Kagome."  
  
"Um ok Mrs.Higurashi...but first Kag, I need you to calm down and breathe in and promise you won't get mad at me for telling you this. K?"  
  
Kagome sarcastically inhaled and exhaled.  
  
"Ok I won't get mad at you now get to the point."  
  
"The thing is Kagome, because you saved the president, you have become a national hero..."  
  
"Nice joke Sango. Me a hero? Pshhh. Like I would be nationally-renown for taking a bullet for the president. And that reminds me why did you guys slam the do..."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. A bunch of black clad agents followed by the sound of a million cameras clicking came through the door. The agents slammed the door and all was quite again. Kagome stared wide eyed.  
  
"What the heck..."  
  
"Ms.Higurashi" from the middle of the group came the president followed by his two sons, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He stood in front of Kagome and bowed three times, a sign of great respect. Kagome was shocked; she abruptly lamely bowed five times while sitting on the bed and said, "Mr. President sir, I am just a simple girl, no need to bow, sir..."  
  
"Ah but Kagome you saved my life. You do not know how grateful I am..." he paused and looked around.  
  
"Will everyone plz go outside. I wish to speak to Ms. Higurashi alone."  
  
Everyone eyed each other and slowly filed out of the room. The last one to leave slammed the door quickly.  
  
"Now dear, I am grateful to you for saving my life..."  
  
"Plz Mr. President I am but a humble school girl I do not deserve such...respect."  
  
"O but you do Kagome, you do. If it wasn't for you I would not be here today. And to show you my gratitude I have placed you as a congresswoman in the Health/Medical department and if you want to, I can give you training on your powers."  
  
Kagome's inside lurched. O how she wanted the job and the lessons, so much that she...didn't want it.  
  
"But sir, I think there are others out there who deserve..."  
  
Mr. Takashi silenced her with a look. "It would also plz me if you would join us in Tokyo Palace in the summer to spend the days with me and also you will be able to join Congress sessions." He gave her a warm smile. "Kagome, I don't know how to repay you, it would do me great pleasure if you would come and stay with us over the summer."  
  
"If it does not hamper you sir, it shall be my greatest pleasure to stay at Tokyo Palace over the summer, and it would be my dream to serve as a congresswoman." Kagome let out a small smile.  
  
Mr. Takashi let out a hearty laugh. "Also I would like you to meet my son, Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The door quickly opened and closed. In came a young man with long silver locks and amber eyes.  
  
'Amber eyes, silver hair....where have I seen that...' thought Kagome.  
  
"Hey, I'm Inuyasha Takashi." Inuyasha let out his hand for a friendly shake. Kagome smiled softly and shook his hand.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"You know what Kagome?? Why don't you start your lessons now Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at him with confused eyes.  
  
"Look, I know you want to Kagome, I see it in your eyes. Inuyasha here takes lessons from Toutousai and so does Sesshomaru. Toutousai is the youkai/hanyou teacher in the Magic Academy. You would be studying with Lady Kaede, who teaches P.E at your school. I believe you will see Kikyo there too. Inuyasha here will take you with him everyday after school and on Saturdays to the Academy for 2 hr lessons..."  
  
Inuyasha grimaced. 'Dang driving HER to lessons.'  
  
Kagome made a face and thought of the many credits she needed to gain to achieve her secret dream. Mr. Takashi saw the face and inwardly smiled.  
  
"This course of course gives credits. It's actually 5 credits per semester. The fee of course will be government paid. So what do you say Kagome? Want to start now?"  
  
"But sir, government paid? It's like 10,000 dollars a SEMESTER to go to that place. I'm afraid I would be asking too much from you. So I have to..."  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I will issue a bill ordered that says Kagome Higurashi will attend the Magic Academy right now if I have to. So you will be going. Understood?" The president gave her a coy smile.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. 'This is gonna be so awesome'  
  
"Well I'm going to go now" Mr.Takshi stood up, getting ready to leave. "O yes I almost forgot. The press is wishing to have a conference with you in 3 weeks. I will also be holding a banquet in Tokyo Palace for your honor. It would be great on the first day of school to drop by the Palace to have you fitted for the banquet. You may also bring a friend. Inuyasha will take you there after lessons. Can you come?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't object sir. It would be my pleasure, though I'm not sure I know proper banquet etiquette."  
  
The president thought for a few seconds while Kagome looked at him confusedly.  
  
"You know what. Why don't you come everyday after lessons and Mrs. Takashi will instruct you on everything you need to know about press conferences and banquets. Not to mention she would be ELATED to see you." Mr. Takashi winked at her.  
  
"Um but won't that trouble..."  
  
"Kagome, you're coming after lessons no matter what ok! Now take care of yourself and I'll see you soon!! And Thank you once again." Before leaving, the president bowed again three times before Kagome and left.  
  
%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%  
  
Finally done with the 7th chappie!! The next chapter is where the romance comes in. Keep R&R!! Luv yall!! 


	8. The Academy

Ok I know I haven't updated in like forever!! hides behind a big thing but don't know hurt me. Here's my 8th chappie!! ENJOY!!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
Kagome searched the parking lot for that soo "awesome" red Ferrari. Suddenly a large engine sound came roaring over from behind her.  
  
"JUMP IN WENCH!!" a very pissed off hanyou screamed from the car, "IF I'M LATE TOUTOUSAI IS GOING TO KILL ME. LET'S GO!!"  
  
Surprisingly, Kagome jumped in to her seat without even opening the door. (A.N it's a convertible!! Sunroof, for those who are confused of how she could do that.) Inuyasha stared, that was the first time he's seen a girl do that... 'What a weird chic' he thought.  
  
"Come on hanyou or are you willing to survive Toutousai-sama's anger," Kagome said giving Inuyasha a coy smile.  
  
Inuyasha returned her smile and challengingly said, "Well all I can say is hold on to your seatbelt."  
  
With a loud "VRRROOOMM" the Ferrari sped through the driveway at break neck speed, leaving black tire tracks on the pavement.  
  
Kagome could hear the wind blowing past her ears and could feel the sun shining on her shoulders. She couldn't help it, it was so invigorating, she has never done anything so fun before. It was so fun. She propped her feet up on the car, lifted her head back and laughed.  
  
The wind blew Kagome's ponytail in all different directions. And the sun radiated off her skin as the sports car sped through Tokyo and headed for its suburban area, passing blooming cherry blossom trees along the way.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the laughing girl, cherry blossoms swirling around her, her skin glowing and pressed the gas peddle even harder as the car speeded up. Kagome looked over at the laughing hanyou and their eyes met. Amber collided with a sparkling azure and the two met with a mysterious understanding. Inuyasha's eyes softened and soon a laugh escaped his lips. Together they laughed their way to the Magic Academy.  
  
'Wow she's not scared...' Inuyasha shook his head disbelievingly. 'Even Kikyo hates these car rides...but Kagome...and laughing like that' Musing over the subject no longer, Inuyasha continued laughing.  
  
By the time they got to the Academy, Kagome's hair was all screwed up and was doubling over with uncontrollable laughter. Inuyasha stopped the engine, and Kagome's laughter soon died down.  
  
"Man you can sure laugh," the hanyou said.  
  
Kagome laughed again and pulled her ponytail loose. A head of raven black hair tumbled down her shoulders. She took the hair tie and in a matter of seconds, put it back in a ponytail again.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked never has he seen anyone so different. So...he just couldn't find the right word.  
  
"Hey hanyou are you gonna sit there until the sun goes down, cuz I'm not!" Kagome's words entering his thoughts. "Let's go hanyou."  
  
"Will you just shut up WENCH. I'm getting out here as fast as I can!!"  
  
"Well your not very fast at it are you HANYOU!?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She already had her sports bad over her shoulders and was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. He jumped out of his Ferrari, grabbed his bag and walked over there.  
  
The Magic Academy was a very large shrine. The largest in all of Japan. It consisted of over 100 rooms and had 5 huge courtyards. However the steps leading up to the shrine was like the stairway to heaven. The steps leading to the shrine were around 200. It takes quite an effort to reach the Academy. Inuyasha hated doing this every single day. By the time he got up to the top, he would be panting for air.  
  
Kagome eyed the long stairway. 'Not a problem' she thought and started tackling the stairs immediately. Kagome's house was a shrine too. He steps leading to her house was not as many as this one but was around the same number. Inuyasha stared again at the girl who was skipping steps getting to the top, and not wanting to end up last, ran after her.  
  
The climbing of the stairs soon became a heated competition. Being a hanyou, Inuyasha could jump all the way, but also costing a lot of his energy, which he was trying to save for practice. But being as egotistic as he is, he didn't want to lose to a girl. Now Kagome on the other hand, knew that girls could do things better than boys if they tried hard enough, and stuck fast to her theory, and gave it her best shot on getting to the top. The two were tied as the got near to the very top, and with one last jump Inuyasha lept to the top.  
  
"I WO....AAAHHHHH!!!" Suddenly Inuyasha lost his footing and started tumbling down.  
  
Kagome heard his scream, muffled her laugh, and prepared to grab a hold of him as he tumbled down.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha tumbled down to Kagome. She reached out and grabbed his flailing hand before he could fall any further. Inuyasha kept a strong hold on Kagome. 'That was close he thought' As he hung there, catching his breath, he felt the Kagome's soft hands and the little calluses that lay beneath. 'She is so different' he thought.  
  
"HEY HANYOU ARE YOU JUST GONNA HANG THERE OR WOULD YOU PREFER ME TO DROP YOU??" Kagome yelled at him through clenched teeth. "I CAN'T SUPPORT YOU 24/7!! NOW GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND CLIMB UP THE STAIRS YOURSELF!!"  
  
Inuyasha let his feet touch the ground and let go of Kagome's hands.  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!! NO NEED TO SCREAM!! GOD SO BITCHY!!"  
  
Kagome fumed. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION MISTER I JUST SAVED YOUR GODDAMN ASS...SO..."  
  
A slight cough was heard. "kkkmmhhh" The two stopped arguing and stared. Sesshomaru along with Toutousai and Kaede stared at the two fighting adolescents, and rolled their eyes.  
  
"That is enough INUYASHA!!" Toutousai's voice cut through the silence. "It would be best to follow me before Headmaster Myouga hears you two."  
  
"Kagome you will come with me," came Kaede's voice.  
  
Kagome bowed and silently followed the aging miko. They entered through the front door. The inside was misty, it had a presence of mystery and discipline. It was silent. The halls and corridors were very narrow. There sides dotted with many doors, each serving its own purpose. After what seemed like a long time they arrived at a door. On the paper windows of the entrance, written in ancient scripture read "the Purity room".  
  
Kaede stopped before sliding the door open. "  
  
"This is where you will come first every training day. Your fellow mikos and I will be in there," Kaede's said, "this room purifies the soul and it will also detect the presence of anything corrupt that is placed in here. May that be a warning to you."  
  
Kagome nodded furiously. "Yes, Kaede-sama."  
  
Kaede slid open the door and motioned for Kagome to go in. Kagome entered. A wave of calmness washed upon her of stress and all her unhappy thoughts.  
  
Suddenly Kaede's voice came threateningly to her ears.  
  
"What do you have in your bag Kagome??"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Whoo hoo cliffy!!! Well I finally got done with this chappie. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to all my reviewers. I luv yall!! Keep reading. I'm hoping you are enjoying this so far. 


	9. First Lesson

Ok!! Wow I'm on a roll!! Here's chapter 9!! On the riddle, we all know it's Kagome. But the thing is, how do you know for sure it's her, not by description...think about it!! Good luck!! Thx for the reviews!! Enjoy!!  
  
Kagome turned her head and looked at the Nike bag slung on her shoulder. It was covered by a black glow, signaling it that something in it was corrupted. Kagome quickly threw the bag down.  
  
"Kaede-sama the only thing I have in there is my bow, my arrows, deodorant, and a towel. I promise that nothing in there could have been corrupted in any way."  
  
Kaede could tell that Kagome wasn't lying. She took a scroll from under her fighting kimono and threw it on the glowing black bag. Suddenly the bag opened and Kagome's bow came out and dropped to the ground. Kagome gasped.  
  
"My bow!!??"  
  
Kaede walked over and threw a stick of incense at the corrupted object. When it touched the bow, the incense shrivled and turned to dust. The same thing happened with any other object Kaede tried to throw at it.  
  
"It seems Kagome, that somebody or something did something to ye's bow with the intention of hurting ye."  
  
With that, Kaede sent another purifying scroll at the glowing bow and it immediately disintegrated. She then walked over and took a sample of the ashes and stuck the bottle into her kimono. Kagome stared at the pile of dust on the floor. Her beautiful bow, the one that lasted her so many years. One silent tear rolled down her cheek and fell on the pile of ashes.  
  
Somewhere in the dark, a pair of eyes disappeared.  
  
After staring at the bow for awhile, Kaede's voice woke her from her reverie.  
  
"Here," Kaede handed Kagome an outfit. It was just like Kaede's. The top was fighting kimono with a light blue hakama to match, and to top it off, a light blue ribbon for Kagome's hair.  
  
"This will be ye's uniform for this class. Ye's hair style must compliment mine for it is easy to work with and to put up. Now go change. The bathroom is in the back of this room to ye's right. I will wait for ye out here."  
  
Kagome went into the bathroom and changed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she found that her countenance changed. She looked more mystical, powerful, and strong, and believe it or not, she liked this look. She got out of the restroom and waited for Kaede's next direction.  
  
When Kaogme left the bathroom, she found that incense had been lighted for the room was smoky and had a supernatural aura. Two big red mats were on the ground and Kaede sat on one of them.  
  
"Sit down Kagome," Kaede said.  
  
"Everyday our lesson begins with meditation. It helps purify ourselves and relieve the body of stress and increase our concentration. This will become very important to ye in the future. Now clear ye's mind and think of nothing."  
  
Kagome has meditated before and knew what to do. She plopped down and thought about nothing. Soon her body loosened and her head became clearer.  
  
After awhile, Kaede's voice entered her thoughts.  
  
"That will do Kagome now follow me. And leave ye's bag in here just in case."  
  
Kagome followed Kaede down some more corridors, until they reached a fairly large door. Kaede opened it motioned for Kagome to follow her.  
  
Kagome gasped. It was one of the largest courtyards she's ever seen. Not ony that, but it was beautiful. Surrounding the courtyard were cherry blossom trees, blooming with their first set of pink cherry blossoms, and near the far end, a large fountain was set up, its trickling adding to the soothing sounds of birds and cicadas. In the middle of the court, seven targets were set up, and Kaede led her to that field.  
  
Kagome took the spot of the last target and was surprised to find bows and arrows lying on the shooting line.  
  
"Today, we will be practicing still shooting and will move to moving targets hopefully at the end of the week. For all those who have been with me for quite awhile you all understand it's the process we go through every year. The more you cooperate, the faster we'll move in your training..."  
  
Kagome looked at the other mikos, six not counting her. She soon noticed that everyone's outfits complimented their eyes. As she eyed the second one in line, the girl suddenly turned around to stare at her. Kagome's eyes turned big.  
  
It was Kikyo. Her cold gray eyes freezing Kagome. Kagome quickly averted her eyes and looked away. Kikyo somehow gave her a sinking feeling inside, and Kagome chose not to think about it.  
  
"Ok, now everyone pick up your bows and start on a warm up shoot."  
  
Kagome looked over the bows stacked next to her, and picked up the long bow, used to shoot for distance. Next to the container of bows stood a dozen arrows. Kagome closed her eyes and prepared to focus. She nocked a blue tipped arrow and focused on the small red circle in the middle of the target known as the bullseye range. Using pure physical strength she released the arrow and flying straight and true, it hit dead center with a loud pang. Arrow after arrow flew towards the target. Until, in the bullseye range, there were twelve arrows. One dead center, and the other eleven forming in a perfect circle around the first arrow. Kagome wiped her brow and waited for the next direction. In a few minutes, after all the girls were done, Kaede walked over and looked at all the girls' arrows. Every miko had their arrows in the bullseye range, however, very few of them had the arrow directly on the bullseye, all except for...Kikyo and Kagome. Kaede was shocked, both girls had their arrows in the same formation, one in the middle and the rest circling it. Kaede walked over to Kikyo's target and tried to pull them out. After awhile she finally pulled one out.  
  
"Very nice Kikyo."  
  
"Thank you Kaede-sama."  
  
Then Kaede walked over to Kagome's target and proceeded to pull one of her arrows out. However, no matter how Kaede tried, the arrow just won't come out. Finally, realizing that her strength was futile, with a wave of her hand, Kaede forced all of the arrows out of the targets. Looking at the hole that Kagome's arrow pierced, Kaede predicted that it was about the size of a human's middle finger deep. She was shocked, even Kikyo, the best archer she's ever had have never shot so deep before.  
  
"Impressing Kagome, I am shocked."  
  
"Thank you Kaede-sama for your encouragement."  
  
"Now," said Kaede, "We will have a shoot out, get in line!"  
  
Kikyo took the first position, knowing from experience, that no one could beat her. She picked up her bow and shot a perfect bullseye, raising many "oohs" and "aahhs" from her fellow mikos. Kagome took last, but before getting in line, she switched her bow to a reflex bow. Soon everyone went and it was Kagome's turn. She eyed all the arrows. Kikyo's gray fletched arrow was the only one directly on the bullseye, everyone else's was scattered randomly in the center range. Kagome fingered her grandmother's ring for good luck, picked up the reflex bow and a blue tipped arrow and slowly pulled the bow string back. With a sudden release the blue fletched arrow spun with amazing speed toward the target.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned big; even Kaede's sweat dropped. The speeding azure fletched arrow spun toward the arrow and split the gray arrow in half, the splintered wood falling to the ground. The crash was answered with a long pause of silence. Finally Kaede broke the uncomfortable stillness.  
  
"I think that's enough. Come with me, we will head to the dojo now."  
  
Kaede led her class through many house until they reached the dojo section of the Academy. Each different group had their own sets of dojos. This time the door leading the dojo was much bigger than the meditation room door. Upon the paper windows wrote miko dojo in the ancient script. Kaede slid the door open and all the mikos filed in. The dojo room was enormous. The floor was made of many wood planks and blue mats were set up around. The rest of her classmates set down their bows and arrows down off to the side. Many of them redid their hair so it was high up on their heads instead of falling upon their shoulders in normal miko dress. Then they stood behind Kaede in rows and waited for her instructions.  
  
"First we will start off in with aikido, the process of 'stretching'. Now follow me."  
  
Kagome fingered her grandmother's ring, missing the rosary that was also passed down to her. She remembered how, when she was very young, her grandmother taught her different fighting techniques, along with aikido. Slowly she followed Kaede's movements as she felt her muscles stretching out and becoming looser. She felt her mind come to rest, something that hasn't happened in a very long time...  
  
"Keh is that the best you can...." Inuyasha felt himself flying toward the wall.  
  
"No more words left to say Inuyasha??" Sesshomaru grinned at his little brother.  
  
"Inuyasha, do not be so hasty to attack, watch before you make a move. THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!!!" came Toutousai's voice.  
  
"Shut up old man!!" screamed a very pissed off hanyou and sprung again toward his brother.  
  
They fought a few times, each ending with Inuyasha slamming against the wall or something similar to it. 'Damn if only I knew how to use my Tetsusaiga.'  
  
"That's enough, it's about time to go home now."  
  
With respect, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bowed once to Toutousai, picked up their bags and headed for the lockers.  
  
"Alright class that's good enough!"  
  
Kagome was currently practicing Wu Shu with one other classmate, successfully knocking her down onto the mat. Watching everyone else, Kagome picked up her bag, which no longer contained her beloved bow and headed toward the locker rooms.  
  
"Hey you are really good you know that, o by the way I'm Eri, this is Yuma, and Moriko."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you all."  
  
"So.." once the conversation started, it never stopped, a bond of friendship was created.  
  
'What is taking her so long??' thought Inuyasha as he waited for her in the front lobby.  
  
"Keh"  
  
"Oh Inu honey, what are you keh-ing about??"  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to find himself staring at a particular gray eyed miko.  
  
"O hi Kikyo" Inuyasha said sheepishly, "I never knew you went to the Magic Academy!"  
  
"O I just started today."  
  
"O"  
  
There was somewhat of a pause.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me to dinner Inu honey," Kikyo said with fake sweetness.  
  
"O actually, I had some ho..."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"O hi Kagome, WHAT TOOK YOU SO FUCKING LONG, I STOOD OUT HERE FOR LIKE TWENTY MINUTES ALREADY!! HURRY UP IF YOU WANT TO GET TO MY HOUSE ON TIME, WHICH IS LIKE RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
"Wait," said Kikyo pointing to Kagome, "you're going to HIS HOUSE??!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's sweat dropped.  
  
Kagome saw his VERY uneasy face and said, "O no, the President just wanted me to discuss something with him and had Inuyasha bring me to the Palace, that's all." Kagome then gave him a small glare.  
  
"O really, is that true Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course it is dear, just some stupid talk with my dad. That's all, as a matter of fact, why don't you come with us???????"  
  
"O I would luv to!!" Then Kikyo turned around and said to Kagome, "Bye the way, how does your POOR family pay for this Academy anyway??" Then she gave Kagome a slight sneer, and walked off with her arm clutching Inuyasha's. Kagome lagged slowly behind.  
  
Wow this was a really long chappie. 9 pages on word!! Whoo hoo. Hope you like this!! 


End file.
